The Phoenix twins And the quest for the truth
Chapter 1 Adelina We’ve been walking for miles.Days have passed, following a lost trail.There has been nothing but weeds and sand for miles.Birds ahead circle, waiting to attack.Its been two years.Two years of searching in sorrow.Searching for something, someone, stolen, lost from sight.Its been so long since we’ve seen anything but sand.It's been two days with nothing to eat.But then there it was a gas station, not even just a gas station but a motel.As we walked forward we started to see a whole town but it was getting dark, so we went to the gas station/motel and noticed it was called “The Rocket”.We headed inside and there was everything food, water, and somewhere to sleep.So we decided to stay for the night,and of course I had a nightmare, but this time it was bad. ”Breakfast is ready” Mom yelled from the kitchen ' '“Race you down” Aden yelled as I walked out of my room.Then he ran as fast as he could against no one.I did not like racing, waist of my energy. “Wheres Zazz”Mom asked. “Right here”Zazz said she was the youngest of all us,She was only eight. “What's for Breakfast” dad asked as he walked in from the living room, dad always had to watch the news before anything else. “Eggs and bacon”Mom said. She was a very good chef. “Delicious”Aden said, he ate a lot back then. “Good new recipe”Mom said “Zazz how do you like them?” “There very good”Zazz said, she was so cute “Thank you” “Your welco-”She was cut of by a “Boom” “What was that “Mom asked “Boom”This on broke the window, someone was shooting at us! “Under the table!”Mom yelled “Boom” This one hit mom!Zazzalil was crying,dad was yelling.”Boom” the door ''' '''came flying open and two men in black came in and grabbed Zazz. “No!”Dad yelled running after them.One of them punched him and he fell to the ground “Boom”He shot dad. “Zazzilil”I yelled as I ran out the door “Zazzalil”But it was too late the men had pulled off in a truck with Zazz strapped to the back.Just like that Zazz was gone Mom and Dad murdered and us left on our own. I jerked up out of sleep sweating and breathing hard. It was morning now and Aden was up eating to my surprise.He never eats anymore, so I got up too, I couldn’t sleep not after that. Aden found some cereal and was eating it without milk because there weren't any cows to get it from. Our “neighbors”were at the windows trying to bite or scratch us or something. I would have killed them but I did not feel like it. We decided we needed to explore this new found land. We called it Medford. So we went outside and killed some of the freaks who now roam this earth, and we ran to a grove across the street that was named “pumpkin hill”,but there where only watermelons here. ”Thats funny”Aden said ''' '''4 “Shhh they’ll hear you” I said ”Those things are attracted to sound, remember” “Oh yeah your right” He said He had a bad memory “Watch for them while I get a ripe one” I said “Ok” I started to feel the watermelons to find a ripe one and there was only one that was perfect. There was a fork in the road so we went left and there was a cabin and on the poarch was a man. ”Hi” I said ' '“Hi I'm Tim” He said “Ok”Aden said ' '“Watch out when your out there” He said ' '“Why” I said “Watch out for some guy named Jim” he said “bye” he walked back into his cabin “That was weird” We walked a little farther when we saw another man in the woods.He started running after us, he grabbed me and I dropped my bag and the watermelon broke ' '“You will be perfect for my master” he said “Tim is that you?”I said ' '“My name is Jim”